Une fleur a fané en même temps que mon coeur
by Kowai
Summary: [OS ] Bon pas besoin de le cacher : c'est très court et c'est une death. Mais venez lire pleaseeeeeuh...


**Une fleur a fané en même temps que mon cœur.**

Toi qui as toujours été la plus belle des fleurs, il y a quelques jours, tu as fané…Personne n'a pu retenir ses larmes, devant cette cérémonie d'adieux qui t'était dédié, même moi… Certain de nos amis ont lu des poèmes qu'ils avaient écrit avec toute la douleur qui emplissait leur cœur. Quatre a craqué avant d'avoir dit les trois premiers vers, si tu savais comme tu peux nous manquer… Cela ne fait pourtant que deux jours mais au fond de moi, j'ai l'impression qu'une éternité est passée.

Chaque jour, je viens te voir avec un bouquet de rose et je commence à te parler mais cela devient de plus en plus dur, les seuls mot qui sortent de ma bouche sont « pourquoi toi… Je t'aimais tant ». J'ai pourtant essayé d'oublier toutes ses choses insignifiantes qui me rappelaient mes journées à tes côtés. Mais je n'y arrive pas, à chaque fois ces mêmes larmes brûlantes me montent aux yeux et je finis par craquer… Et encore ses mots dans ma gorge ceux que je t'avais lu un jour dans un livre : Une fleur a fané en même temps que mon cœur… 

Reviens nous je t'en pris, ton souvenir nous ronge tous… Tes grands sourires joyeux, tes yeux améthyste qui attiraient tant l'attention des gens, ta natte se baladant au gré de ta démarche de chat et surtout, quand tu ronronnais les soirs où je passais mes doigts dans tes cheveux… L'enfant qui avait besoin de protection me manque lui aussi mais en même temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de le haïr de tout mon être. S'il n'avait pas été fragile, il aurait survécu ! Je me le suis répété tant de fois que ces mots tournent à présent en boucle dans ma tête, comme un disque raillé. Plusieurs fois j'ai hurlé ton nom dans l'espoir fou que tu m'apparaisses pour me dire que tout allait bien se passer, mais jamais je ne t'aie vu…

Tous mes amis sont venus me voir pour me dire d'être courageux… Mais le courage qui animait mon cœur venait de toi… Même mon masque de soldat parfait est tombé, je ne suis plus qu'un adolescent pleurant jour et nuit la perte d'un être cher à son cœur… Dans l'immeuble où je suis logé par Réléna, les gens m'appelle « le Fantôme » ou « le Spectre ». Je n'ai même plus la force de répliquer, je préfère laisser la mort m'emporter dans ses griffes qui me semblent à présent accueillante. Réléna m'a plusieurs fois empêché de faire des bêtises, mais elle sait aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne pourra pas me surveiller éternellement et que, bientôt, je n'en irais pour de bon.

Trowa aussi est venu me rendre visite, seul, mais par rapport aux autres, il ne m'a pas prit en pitié… Il m'a simplement dit que si j'avais besoin de parler ou simplement d'avoir quelqu'un près de moi, il suffisait de composer le numéro de téléphone qu'il m'avait donné. Tous garde espoir que je me sorte de ce gouffre, mais Trowa, est le seul à avoir comprit qu'il était trop tard. Il s'est déjà préparé à me voir partir, même si cela fait mal.

Il pleut depuis deux journées consécutives, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que la plus belle des fleurs que je connaissais a fané… Le temps représente l'état de nos cœurs qui saignent de plus en plus. Bientôt, le mien sera vidé de tout, et se sera la fin… Pleures-tu toi aussi de l'endroit où tu es ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, jamais je n'ai réussi à répondre…

Il y a deux jours, une fleur a fané en même temps que mon cœur et je m'apprête à la rejoindre… Adieu à tout ceux qui ont essayé de m'aider, en vain… Cette fleur qui a fané était l'homme que j'aimais…Duo…

**Fin **

Oui, je sais, faudrait un jour que j'arrête d'écrire des deaths, mais j'y peux rien moi !! Je sais aussi que c'est très court, mais je pense que la douleur d'une personne ne doit pas faire 15 pages pour qu'elle se voie.

J'aimerais beaucoup avoir un avis sur cette petite fik qui me tient à cœur. Peut-être que j'en ferais d'autre comme celle-ci.

Review please ?

Ps : C'est un cadeau pour Chtite Elfie . Merci de m'avoir ramené des chevaliers du Japan


End file.
